


Its different at night

by Trinidad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insomnia, M/M, Nekoma, Roommates, Some fluff maybe, this is just a headcanon i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinidad/pseuds/Trinidad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma has insomnia and Kuroo finds him in a different situation each night.</p><p>Basically it was my head canon that Kenma has insomnia and Kuroo(being his best friend and roommate in this fic) finds him each night or each morning in different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated:)

It was different.

Every night he wakes up at a different time. Some nights its 3:00am, others its 1:00am, or maybe even 5:00am. Some nights he doesn't sleep at all. Those nights, I find are the hardest to deal with.

On those days, you can see how it effected his small body. You can see how slowly, so slowly he rises from his seat. How it looks like it took all of his energy to lift him to his bare feet. He never liked socks.  
You can see how his movements seem rehearsed and practiced, almost like he was set on auto piolet. Its beautiful in a way. 

And through all of that he is still on high alert. He can still play his video games with ease, he can still stay awake throughout the day(but not without the help of 3 coffees and Levs constant ramblings). Even on those days he is still the same Kenma.

But maybe a bit quieter.

When someone is talking to him he doesn't give the usual grunt to show you he's listening, he doesn't look up from his game quite as often, and he wonders around more than usual. Leaving me to go and fetch him like always, not like I mind really. Im used to it. When I find him, on normal days he would be sitting down playing his game of the day. But on those days, he would be stopped dead in his tracks looking off into space. I don't like that. I'll go up to him, tap his shoulder, he'll look at me with those golden eyes like he always does and we'll walk back together like nothing happened. 

I don't like those days, they make me feel uneasy. It makes me feel like I'm losing Kenma to his thoughts. Going through an entire night with nothing to distract you from your thoughts has to be, well, scary. Usually during the day he has his classes or the team or his games to distract him, but at night there's nothing. Its quiet. Of course you could find something to keep your mind off of things, but that's never the case for him. He's always thinking, always working, always doing something even if it doesn't look like it. He's a brain, and a brain has to do what it does best. Think. 

Maybe that's why he's so quiet on those days. He was thinking all night and now he just wants to listen. To hear everything around him, to feel everything, to see everything. A distraction from the night before. 

The team never notices, because well let's be honest, Kenma isn't the most talkative person to begin with. But I notice. I notice every time. On those days I make sure to stay extra close to him, to make sure he's alright. To make sure the team doesn't put to much attention on him. To protect him.

To let him get some rest.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its Sunday and Kenma drinks 5 redbulls before crashing with his kitten on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in 'these little markers'  
> And spoken words are in "these babies obviously"

It's Sunday, or as most high school/college students like to call it ‘make up day.’ Where all students spend their entire day finishing homework or starting late projects that they had a month to do or procrastinating all day until they have no choice but to pull an all nighter doing the work they should have done during the day. Kenma is the latter. He was never good at keeping schedules, always procrastinating until the very last minute before deciding to put down his game to start his work. Though he made sure to always turn his work in on time. 

The sound of keys hitting the coffee table alerted me that Kenma had returned from his trip to the store, the sigh that came after told me that it was going to be a long night for the pudding head. 'How much work did he have to do tonight? It's about 11, so it shouldn't be too much.' With that thought, I turned over in my sheets and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Tonight it was 3am precisely when I awoke to find Kenma sitting in our shared living room squeezed into the corner of the couch, 2 opened cans of redbull sitting neatly on the coffee table, typing sluggishly on his laptop. The T.V was on playing some kiddie show, being the only other light source in the room. I could tell he was hard at work but also tired, I could see it behind his bangs that were illuminated from the bright screen. 'He must of had more work than I thought'. I debated walking over to him to see how he was doing, to see if he was almost done with his work so I could put him to bed, so he could get some rest. He does have seemingly early classes tomorrow so he really does need his sleep. Deciding against it so I don't mess up his concentration I quietly slipped into the bathroom to do the deed I woke up to do, though I really didn't need to seeing as how he has his headphones in softly listening to his music. Most likely the Undertale soundtrack he's fell in love with recently. I chuckle silently to myself and slip out of the bathroom and pad over to Kenma to give him a kiss on the head, quietly mumbling ‘goodnight’ before returning to my room for the remainder of the night.  


I could tell today wasn't going to be a good day for Kenma seeing the state he was in when I awoke this morning. He was sitting up on our red couch with his head resting in an awkward position against the armrest, his laptop still open and on his lap, his headphones had fallen out of his ears sometime throughout the night and gotten tangled up in his clothes, while his hands hand fallen down the crack between himself and the couch and our black kitten resting on his slowly rising chest. The T.V had been left on and there were now 5 empty red bulls sitting on the coffee table as opposed to the 2 the previous night. 'He must have run himself ragged, I wish he didn't have classes today.' Besides his current appearance, he still looked breathtakingly beautiful. 'This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up.' I walked softly back into my room to snatch my cellphone from my beside table, careful not to make too much noise. Making my way back into the living room I open up snapchat and scroll over to ‘Brokuto’ before hitting the yellow button and turning the camera on my sleeping kitten. ‘I'm pretty sure I only had one kitten in my apartment.’ I captioned on the picture before hitting send.

Putting my phone aside, I began to slowly pull Kemas laptop out of his lap, careful of the headphones that are tangled in his hoodie and place it on the glass surface of the table. “Okay, up you go Toriel,” I said picking up the purring ball of fluff and setting him down gently on the back of the couch. “You too Kitten,” chuckling softly as I pick up Kenams sleeping form. 'He's so light.' Toriel wastes no time in hopping back up onto Kenmas chest as I take them both into his room to rest a little more before it's time for his classes. 

He rustles a little bit when I place him on his inviting warm bed, but nothing too much to make me think that he is waking up. After placing the soft blankets over his sleeping form, making sure I plugged up his phone and turned on his alarm in the process, I place a feather light kiss on both him and Toriel before turning my back and heading out of his room to get ready for my own morning class.

 

~

After towel drying my hair I get a sudden ding from my phone alerting me of a notification. I open my phone to find it's a snapchat from Bokuto. Opening it I see it's a picture of his boyfriend Akaashi in nothing but Bokutos too-huge t-shirts making coffee. The only light that is on is from the overhead light of their stove so it's hard to see, the caption reads ‘I don't think angels are supposed to make coffee.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!!
> 
> So I am terribly sorry for not keeping my previous promise of updating once a week, seeing how school started up and I had a bunch of homework right off the bat but I will try my very hardest to update more from now on!!
> 
> Also this chapter may not be the very best as I am still getting better at my writing so please give me feedback on what you did or did not like about it, it it greatly appreciated!
> 
> Alsox2 thank you to those who bookmarked and left kudos on this fanfic, this chapter is for you:)


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Monday, go sit in the corner and think about what you did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, double updates!! Pretty proud of myself for doing this.
> 
> And the chapters just keep getting longer and longer!!
> 
> I hope I can get around to starting chapter Tuesday soon becuase thats going to be my favorite chapter to write.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as well as tips and pointers on how to improve my writing.
> 
> I will see you guys in the next chapter.

Mondays are… not the best. 

As everyone knows how terrible they are. Everyone has to go back to work or to school and get up early and it's just a big pity party every monday that everyone attends. 

But, mondays scare me. They make me feel uneasy, they make me feel like my best friend is no longer my best friend but a ghost that follows me around because they have unfinished business and they don't know what it is. 

Today is the crash day for Kenma. Staying up all night running on nothing but fumes will get to you. He is quiet when he arrives to our first class together of the day, he sits next to me with nothing but a glance in my direction before he promptly slumps forward on his desk and dozes off. My que to make sure the professor doesn't catch him sleeping and to take notes to give him after class. Even though this happens almost every monday, and i'm so accustomed to it, I can never get over how… bad this makes me feel. Kenmas quiet, but he's never this quiet, Kenma is withdrawn, but he is never this withdrawn, Kenma is here, but it feels like he isn't.

It isn't until my 3rd class of the day, Kenmas 2nd, that I realize how bad today is for him. Usually he sleeps for his first class, plays on his phone in his second, and writes notes in his third. Though today, he didn't bring his phone to class; he didn't bring his psp either. Nothing. That's not like Kenma. His hands are almost always occupied, be it with his phone, a volleyball, or his psp. His hands never rest. Today he is silent in our joined classes, lunch is no different. Lev can't get a word out of him, even though he practically is draped over Kenmas back he can't get a peep out of the little blond. Though he does lean a little bit closer to me as if he's telling me ‘please get this lion off of my back,’ and I can't help but to feel a bit better at the little gesture that would go unnoticed to most. 

The team doesn't notice his nerve wracking silence though, they don't comment on his empty hands or his empty expression. They don't know Kenma well enough like I do so they think this is his normal behavior. 

But it isn't. 

When we leave for the last classes of the day that we don't have together he doesn't say goodbye. He just walks aimlessly out of the cafeteria without a second thought. My worrying glace goes unnoticed and my ‘see you later’ falls on deaf ears.

~

Practice comes and it is no different from earlier. Though Kenma may be more cooperative today than he usually is. He doesn't complain about running extra laps today since the weather is cooling and the team could use it. He doesn't complain about Lev asking for ‘one more toss Kenma-san!’, he just tosses and tosses without a word, missing my command for him and Lev to pace themselves. He doesn't complain about the coach yelling at him to follow the block through. He. Doesn't. Say. Anything.

He doesn't give his usual grunts or short responses when one of the team members talks to him, he doesn't push away Levs arm when he drapes it over his shoulders, and he doesn't give me his disapproving look when I did the pre-game roar for our practice game today like he usually does on any other day.

~

After we clean up the gym and everyone is gearing up to go home I tell Kenma to walk home without me tonight, that i'm staying late and as I expected his agrees with a head nod and walks out the door without a word.

Telling the team to lock up without me, I head for the convenience store that is open 24/7 to pick up a surprise for Kenma. Hoping above all else that it will cheer him up even just a little bit.

Walking home, I find that it is a bit lonely without Kenma by my side.

\--  
\--  
Upon getting home and putting my gift on the coffee table, I find Kenmas shoes thrown sloppily by the door along with his bag next to it. A few feet in front of the couch I find his hoodie that he had been wearing that day discarded on the floor with Toriel stretched out on his back on it. Next to that was his pants, strewn in the same messy style as his hoodie. ‘I see his clothes but no Kenma.’ 

I glance at the clock hanging above the T.V., It reads 8:24. It's only been an hour since he left the gym, too early to be in bed yet the apartment is completely silent. I check the kitchen, nope. His room, nope. My room, nope. That just leaves the bathroom. I knock once, twice, but no answer. “I'm coming in,” I call out turning the knob and stepping inside the steaming room. There I find the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.

Kenma is sitting in the tub, filled with bubbles, his face dusted red due to the heat, head lolled to the side and is completely asleep. I could feel my heart stutter upon entering. Little snores coming from his lips were enough to make my heart ache. ‘He fell asleep taking a bath, how adorable. Bokuto is going to love this.’

Snapchatting Bokuto day to day about our cute boyfriends has become a thing between us, we never miss an opportunity to out due the other in this unspoken ‘who has the cutest boyfriend’ contest. This picture is too perfect, I think I just found my new phone background. ‘That's not his bed.’ I press send and stuff my phone back into my pocket before retrieving a towel from under the sink. 

 

“Kitten, oh Kitten,” I coo, shaking his damp shoulder slightly. He scrunches his nose, furrows his brows and slowly oh so slowly opens his sleep ridden eyes. “Hnn,’ is all that comes from him when he reaches his hand out of the water to rub his tired eyes. “You fell asleep taking a bath,” I whisper, trying not to break the moment. “You'll catch a cold if you do that.” He stays silent, letting a small yawn escape his small pink lips. 

He stands up from the tub, with some effort seeing as how he is still groggy from sleep. Bubbles and water droplets running down his body making him shimmer in the light have me feeling light headed. He makes a move to step out of the tub but before he can I grab the towel I previously had and wrap it quickly around his petite frame and pluck him from the bath and set him on the sink. 

“Sorry,” I say. “You'll have to stay up a little longer, okay?” He looks at me with a tired expression, confusion playing in his eyes. “You can't go to bed with wet hair or you will get sick.” He flops his head onto my shoulder and nuzzles his face into my neck with a sigh of content that I feel more than hear, and slowly starts drifting back to sleep. “Kennmaa,” I whine into his ear while poking his sides a bit. He only gives me a half hearted kick to the thigh in reply. 

\--  
\--

A few minutes later and a loud hair dryer, I get Kenma to bed finally and decide to pick his things off of the floor. Almost forgetting about the gift I bought, I put it into the fridge before I haul my own ass of to sleep.

Glad that this day is over, I shove my face between my pillows and drift off to sleep.

~

It about 2:30am when I am woken by a cat meowing and a voice going ‘shh, shh, gah no’ and a loud clang. No telling what the loud clang could be, I roll out of bed and make my way groggily to the living room only to find, surprise surprise, Kenma awake sitting on the couch with a blanket pulled over him and Toriel prancing around the coffee table. Now figuring out that the sound was Toriel knocking the Ps4 controller off of the coffee table in his wake. 

The T.V is on, along with the Ps4 and is playing an episode of Gravity Falls. By the looks of it, a new episode. ‘He woke up to watch a cartoon?’ I shuffle out of my room, not minding the sound I make and stride over to the couch to give a drowsey Kenma a small kiss to the top of his head alerting him that i'm awake. He gives me a curious look but goes back to watching his show without a word. 

‘Ill change that look, i'll light a fire in those eyes.’ I walk around the couch and head for the kitchen that connects to the side of the living room, I turn on the light and bring out 2 plates and set them on the countertop. Placing my surprise on the plates, I turn off the kitchen light and head back into the living room to stand in front of Kenma with my hands behind my back.

As I expected, he gives me a curious look before I pull my hands out from behind my back and his eyes go wide. “I, well, you looked a little more down and exhausted than usual so I thought this would cheer you up so I went out and got it for you after practice,” I say as I set the 2 plates on the glass surface of the coffee table. “I wanted to give you it when I got home but you kinda fell asleep in the bath so I decided it could wait.” 

He glances from the plates to me and back again before giving me the most sweetest smile that made my breath hitch in my throat and forget the picture I took of him earlier, I want this scene captured in my phone forever. “Thank you, Kuro.” He breaths out. It's the first thing he's said all day, and I try to keep my breaths even when I stammer out “it-it's no problem at all, now lets eat!”

He gives no hesitation before reaching for his plate of cold apple pie and taking his first bite, it shouldn't be possible but his face lite up even more than it already was. ‘Man I really wish I could take a picture of this.’

I make my way onto the couch, scooping Kenma up in my arms and placing him in between my legs before reaching over and grabbing my plate to eat as well. All the while Toriel is jealous and wants attention to so he hops up onto the back of the couch to be petted.

I can't help but to think that this is like a movie scene. It's 2 o’clock in the morning, I have the love of my life resting his head against my chest. The only sounds filling the small space are the scrapes of forks on glass and the faint voices coming from the t.v. that are mixing with the crickets sounding outside the nearby window. 

I can't help but feel a jolt of warmth run through me when Kenma sets our now empty plates onto the coffee table, kisses my cheek and curls into my chest to finish watching his show. 

We fall asleep like that. Kenma in my arms, the t.v. playing softly in the background, and the world drowned out by our smooth breaths and hearts beating in sync. 

~

7:13am-(2)Snapchat from Brokuto

‘The first picture is taken by Akaashi, showing Bokuto laying face down on the carpet of his living room, ears and cheeks pink. It's captioned “What did you do to him?” The second picture, however, is of Akaashi this time. He is standing in the doorway of their shared bathroom that is overflowing with soap bubbles, his face is nothing but a tired and annoyed look that says ‘why?’ and his stance is that of a pissed off mother about to give punishment with his arms crossed and his hip cocked. It is captioned “I think I did something wrong here, SEND HELP!!”’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. Sorry its so short, I promise they will get longer in the other chapters. So leave a Kudo or comment if you like it.


End file.
